legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction for Alliances
My lord, the Alliance system is very important in 《Legend: Rising Empire》. May I briefly introduce you to its basics, such as how to create or join an alliance, and what effect it has on its members. 'How to create or join an Alliance?' You can find the “Alliance” button on the right of the main interface. Select【Create Alliance】to establish an alliance. Input the corresponding information and spend 【Gold Crown】to create. 'Alliance members should group their cities together' Members of the same alliance can group their cities together by utilizing the 【Relocate】function. Grouping your cities together will make it easier to attack and defend. By relocating to a position near a NPC city that has been occupied by the alliance, you will also gain a boost in March Speed and Caravan Speed. Therefore it is recommended to 【relocate】near a city that your alliance is planning to attack. Before relocating, find a NPC city that seems like an easy target and group together nearby. Tapping on blank spaces will bring up the option to relocate. At the same time, the owner of this area will also be displayed. h1 When relocating near an alliance member, you may choose to relocate close-by or leave a bit of distance. Close-by: Good for defending and quick assembling of troops. However, resources would have to be shared between the cities, while there is also the risk of being invaded together. Leave a bit of distance: While it will be harder to defend together, resources would be more sufficient and it is less likely to be attacked simultaneously. 'Occupation and the different phases of Alliances' 'Occupation'： Occupy NPC cities to receive various bonuses. It is important to discuss which city to occupy beforehand, as occupying more cities will result in more bonuses. 'These cities are popular for their bonuses：' *Scholar, Advance Scholar：Research speed increase. *Master Builder, Advanced Master Builder：Construction speed increase. *Economist, Advanced Economist：Market production speed increase *Iron Guard, Advanced Iron Guard：Army HP increase *Horn, Advanced Hornh2 ：Army ATK increase *Recruitment Master, Advanced Recruitment Master：Population growth increase *Farming, Advanced Farming：Farm product production speed increase *Collect, Advanced Collect：Raw material gathering speed increase *Processing, Advanced Processing：Building material production increase *Cook, Advanced Cook：Food production speed increase It is recommended to occupy these cities if there is a chance. You can also search for the intended bonus and see the list of cities which provides it. Click on the navigate icon to travel to that city. 'Clan and Union：' To occupy larger cities, certain conditions must first be met. After meeting the conditions, you can advance to the next phase. *'Clan'：Troops can be assembled to attack any regular city in the world. Successful occupation upgrades the alliance’s status from “Clan” to “Union”, and the area of the occupied regular city is annexed. *'Union'：Troops can be assembled to attack major cities within the annexed area. After occupying major cities, the alliance can attack neighboring areas. For example, the city above is located here in the world map. Zoom out to reveal this area is situated within Duchy of Idris. Alliance Tech Members can receive huge bonuses from Alliance Tech. However members must first contribute to the corresponding 【Tech】, spending【Silver Crown】and receiving 【Alliance Contribution】 as a result. How many times a member can contribute is limited, and will slowly recover when time passes. The amount of Alliance Contribution is displayed on the top left corner in the【Tech】interface. Tap on the crown to access the contribution ranking, where the contribution to【Alliance Tech】of all members is displayed. The thumbs-up icon is the recommended upgrade target designated by the commander for members to focus their contribution on. 'Here are some recommended Alliance Tech to focus on:' *'Membership Expansion：'Increases the upper limit of number of members. With more members, your alliance will receive more contribution and become stronger, however that is if all the members are hardworking. *'Master Builder, Scholar'：An increase in construction speed and research speed is always welcomed. *''' Economist：'Increase Silver Crown production speed in the market. As economic products are ultimately sold in the market, increasing silver crown production speed is in effect boosting the general economic profit. *For military-related bonuses, it is recommended to discuss your approach within the alliance. '''Alliance Shop' Purchase items by spending 【Alliance Contribution】, this is a valuable way of obtaining items, therefore please make good use of it. Gift Alliance Assist】is where members can help out each other. The time you can help is limited. For example, when you are constructing a building, you can apply for a 【speed up assist】 request from the alliance. Players can also access the 【Gift】list and provide 【speed up assist】 to other members’ 【construction】. You can also【Send Gift】through the gift option. 'Conclusion：The benefit of Alliance' After joining an alliance, players no longer fight alone, but side by side with the members of the alliance. *Enjoy bonuses from Alliance Tech and NPC city occupation, for example an increase in logging speed or hospital capacity, etc. *Spend 【Alliance Contribution】to purchase items. *Receive gifts and speed up assistance from alliance members. *Assemble troops together and attack cities and bandit camps, or help defend cities. *Find players who you could discuss and enjoy the game with!